


You're not very good at this

by AnAngryRat



Series: You're not very good at this [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Stephen is terrible at flirting.





	You're not very good at this

Tony stared at the market reports. He had to have a businessman in a shittier suit to read them for him. Pepper left hours ago, and he wasn’t allowed to leave until he finished signing. Every. Last. One. of them. Marketing. He’s great at marketing. When it isn’t fine print about copyrighting his goatee. Dear god save him from this hell.

He didn’t have to wait long. A small sparkly portal appeared and left him an apple. Tony picked it up. The portal disappeared.

“I’m stuck doing shitty paperwork and you try to comfort me with a fucking apple?!?” He told the room at large. He wasn’t charmed. He wasn’t. It was stupid. He took a bite of the apple and opened a new tab on his tablet. He could do better. He always did better. That was his specialty.

Tony was late to a board meeting. Really late. No one was in the room. Because the meeting was over. Oh well. He pulled out a new stark tech phone and started fiddling with it. Sparkles appeared out of thin air and out stepped his favorite wizard. (This is a lie. Gandalf was his favorite wizard.)

“You seriously gave this as a return gift?” Stephen said holding up a quart of Starkberry Crunch.

Tony finger gunned him. “Only the best for you.”

The ice cream disappeared. “You’re awful at this.”

“You clearly didn’t use your magic to look under the best ice cream flavor.” Tony said tapping his glasses so Friday could x-ray the phone. The room glowed with sparks as Stephen did his time space distortion shit.

“Nice suit.” Stephen said. Tony eyed him up and down.

“Armani looks good on you,” he said tossing the phone over his shoulder. The last prototype was better.

“Is this your way of asking me on a date?”

“No, it’s my way of getting you in a suit nice enough for a date with me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of such things.”

Tony tilted his head this way and that. “You’re awfully grumpy for someone who got a new suit.”

Stephen smoothed out the suit appreciatively. “Fine. Where are we going?”

Tony grabbed his elbow and steered him out of the meeting room. “I know of a great place off is twelfth. Got reservations and everything.”

“I look forward to it.” Stephen said allowing himself to be steered out of Stark tower.

“I certainly hope so because we’re taking the long way around.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I have a suit to show off.”

“I guess it is.”

Stephen held out a trembling apple. “To keep you nourished.”

“God you’re weird.”

“You bought me ice cream and a suit.”

Tony took a bite out of the apple as an answer.

[ Please check out this amazing art I based this off of! ](http://soybeanthebean.tumblr.com/post/173783956363/you-really-suck-at-this)


End file.
